Slowly
by blackkyu
Summary: "Slowly, take it nice and slow." Sometimes, sometimes the halfa thought that perhaps his companion was no more than a figment of his hallucinations, a mere made up friend designed to help him deal with the trauma of his ordeal. To deal with how he'd been betrayed. "Who are you?" Hallucinations can lie, they usually did, but Rion never lied, not even when the hero begged.


Disclaimer: In case ya didn't already know...I own nothing. Not even that supper neat robotic unicorn over there...

Chapter one: He just didn't care…

"Slowly, take it nice and slow."

On shaky legs Danny obeyed the strange teen before him, outstretching his hands to keep balance as he stepped forward. It wasn't that the ground was dangerous, there was no trap door or falling tiles, no invisible switches for arrows in the walls, not that any of that would matter, at least, they _wouldn't_ have mattered, not when he had full access to his powers, not when he was able to move without collapsing.

But he'd only just been released from the iron-slab-of-doom, in other words, the scientists had finally gotten tired of tearing him apart. And so Danny had no real strength, his powers vanquished by pain, ironically he found that he couldn't change back into his human form. Perhaps it was a good thing; for to do so would reveal his halfa status and possibly place his family at risk (for he had no doubt that the GIW would stoop so low as to take them hostage). But there was a layer of underlying fear for he _could not turn back_, could not become _human, alive. _

"Danny," called his only companion in the white hell he'd found himself trapped in, "do you need to sit down?"

The teen, with blonde hair and dark blue eyes, was younger than the hero by what might have been a year or two, but Danny never bothered to ask, not that he ever really had the chance, considering he'd been mostly focusing on _not screaming_ while the doctors dissected him.

Although Danny knew little about his companion the teen was not another experiment, that much was obvious with how the doctors and guards all ignored his presence. Sometimes, sometimes the halfa thought that perhaps the teen was no more than a figment of his hallucinations, a mere made up friend designed to help him deal with the trauma of his ordeal. To deal with how he'd been betrayed, of course, not intentionally, for the hero knew his friends, and knew from their shocked faces as he was taken away that they had been _played_, they had been _tricked_, but it still _hurt_. And the pain was just too much. _Too much too much too much please just let me die!_

"Danny," called his companion again, softly guiding the hero to his rather poor excuse of a bed, "that's enough for today, you did well."

"Who are you?" the halfa laughed aloud, allowing his inner musings to come to light once more, as they always did, whenever the mysterious teen, _hallucination_, appeared before him. Danny did take note of the small sad frown that marred his companions face, he _did_ notice the way those dark, dark, _dark, like the bottom of a river, or the reflection of a moon lit lake, _eyes looked upon him with understanding, and forlorn acceptance. _But he couldn't bring himself to care_.

"Rion." Was the sole reply, but Danny already knew that, it was the same answer he got every time he asked, and he asked every time. Not that he'd let on that he remembered, because in a sense he didn't, not really, he remembered only when he was told, could recall only after the sense of Déjà vu. The halfa was certain the hallucination knew this, perhaps that's why the teen always answered, perhaps that why he always came, _to help him remember, to keep him sane. But it didn't really matter, and he didn't really care_.

"Danny," Rion spoke again after some time in silence, the ever white walls seeming to suffocate them both, "help is coming."

Hallucinations can lie, they usually did, but the teen was a rather strange one, able to move things and interact with the environment, though Danny was certain that that was truly his own doing, his powers subtly moving things in accordance with the hallucinations actions. Nonetheless, Rion never lied, not even when the hero himself _begged_ for some made up story about his life, simply to make the situation better, to make it seem as if this torture was _worth it_, that he _deserved it_. _Rion never lied_.

"Help?" the hero's voice cracked, tears blinked back as glowing green eyes stared at his companion with torn emotions, "Who?"

"You're friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, though I'm certain you're sister has also dabbled in the events to come, you're parents are also here, most likely searching."

Danny needn't ask what his hallucination meant, and he wouldn't ask if there was anything he was capable of doing, for he already knew the answer. With a sigh the halfa leaned back in bed and closed his eyes, quickly falling into the realms of sleep.

For his family was coming, his friends were coming, he would be saved from this white hell…

_but he just didn't care. Not anymore_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**As I'm rather busy as of late my mind has been flying all over the place, this happens to be a little bit of where it went while sitting on the toilet. As such I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not, but I'll leave it up encase anyone likes it. **_


End file.
